The present invention relates generally to refuse containers and, more particularly, to a refuse container adapted to extend the operational lifetime of the containers.
Refuse containers, especially, for example, those employed in municipal trash collection programs, are quite often subjected to heavy use and even abuse. Consequently, such containers are typically made of sturdy wear resistent materials such as metal or heavy duty plastic. However, even these heavy duty materials can over time wear under the constant use to which the containers are subjected. Often, such wear occurs when the container is dragged along the ground from one point to another as opposed to the intended mode of movement by lifting and carrying or rolling if the container is of the type having wheels. This type of constant abuse, typically wears down the lower edge, perimeter or corners of the container. Once the lower edge, perimeter or corner is worn to the point of creating a hole in the container, the refuse container's strength and ability to perform its function is significantly impaired even though the body of the container may otherwise be in excellent condition.
Some container manufacturers have attempted to overcome this problem by molding or fabricating containers which are thicker at the regions subject to excessive use. While this fabrication method increases a container's useful life, eventually, the thicker areas will wear and a new container required.
Thus, a refuse container which is wear resistant to the use described above is desired.